


(In her kiss) I taste the revolution

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [16]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Alex is 26, Alex is kinda mean but Sara loves it, F/F, Fluff, Sara is 19, elements of BDSM, strong allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Alex buys Sara new collars.





	

They were in the bedroom, midday sun sharp through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Sara was laying on the bed in her underwear, legs resting up on the wall, reading a book about art in what Alex thought was French. Alex was on the floor, feet hooked under the ottoman, doing sit ups. Her spandex shorts were riding up her thighs, and she could feel Sara’s eyes flicking to her sporadically. She had to keep herself from snorting each time.

The only reason Alex was working out here instead of in the gym was because Sara had asked her to not leave her alone today, and Alex would do anything Sara asked. She had said something about feeling vulnerable or scared, but Alex couldn’t remember exactly what she had said because she had been half asleep and agreed unthinkingly. With Sara resting on her chest and the sun being way too bright, it was hard to focus that early in the morning. And she was usually a morning person.

Alex finished her rep and fell back on the yoga mat she had laid out under her, as not to get the carpet sweaty. She stretched her arms above her head, groaning, trying to prevent a buildup of lactic acid in her abdominals. Sometimes it worked. Other times it didn’t, and she suffered. Sara shifted on the bed, dragging forward so her head was hanging over the edge, and Alex’s eyes flicked to her.

“You done?” Sara asked, flapping her book around. Sara liked the noise it made. The velvet choker around her throat tugged and tightened a little with her movement. Alex could tell, because Sara’s eyes fluttered shut a little bit before they focused back on Alex, pupils a little more dilated than before. Alex saw her black lace underwear slide down one hip a little bit, exposing a small cluster of freckles that looked like the Northern Crown.

“I have another set of pushups,” Alex said, slightly breathless, “but I can be done if you need me.” She started to sit up, changed her mind, and rolled over, pushing herself up onto her knees. She shuffled over to Sara, sitting back on her legs and kissing her. Sara dropped her book and set an arm on Alex’s shoulder, leaning into it.

“I need you,” Sara whispered, coyly, against her lips. Alex knew she was sweaty and gross right now, but Sara allowed her to turn her over on the bed and crawl on top of her, using a knee to gently pry Sara’s legs open and settle between them, and Sara’s legs wound around her hips. Sara hummed into her mouth, moving her arms above her head and hinting that she wanted Alex to hold them down. Alex did, tangling their fingers together.

Alex pulled back and pressed a kiss to Sara’s nose, standing up after a moment. Leo, on her right cheek, Alex kissed as well. “I’ve gotta shower,” she said. Sara blinked up at her from the bed, looking a little annoyed that Alex left. She shivered visibly, crossing her arms over her bare chest. Alex laughed and stepped closer, leaning her legs against the bed. Sara rolled over, reaching out a hand to grab Alex’s thigh.

“Can I come?” Sara asked hopefully, hand clutching tightly. Alex let her, running a gentle had slide over Sara’s soft hair. Sara snuffled into the quilt happily and let her hand fall to the back of Alex’s knee, which was sweaty. Sara didn’t mind. Alex lifted her up, and Sara’s thighs settled around Alex’s hips and her arms reached around her shoulders, kissing Alex again.

“No,” Alex said firmly, pulling back. She supported Sara with hands on the back of Sara’s upper thigh, fingers digging in. “It’ll take way too long. But you can sit on the counter while I shower, if you want.” Sara nodded in agreement, kissing Alex again, and Alex walked them to the bathroom that way, locking the door behind them. She set Sara on the counter, pressing one last kiss to Sara’s plush lips before she stepped back, turning on the shower and pulling off the sports bra and spandex shorts she was wearing.

Sara pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, watched Alex hop into the shower, then closed her eyes. Alex was efficient, and Sara was left in silence for only about five minutes, thinking about how much more fun it would have been if she had been allowed to join. She fiddled with the ends of her hair, checking for split ends. It had been a while since she had gotten a haircut, and it almost reached beneath her shoulder blades now.

The room was warm, filled with steam from the hot water. Sara would have loved to join. Sara heard the water turn off and opened her eyes. Alex was pulling on her robe, before wrapping her hair in a towel. She stepped up beside Sara, leaning her hips against the counter and reaching over to kiss Sara’s forehead. She rubbed the lengths of her hair between the towel, hanging it back up when she was done and grabbing her hairbrush. Sara’s hand shot out for it, and Alex let her take it, and turned her back to Sara.

Sara dropped her legs, knees hooking over the edge of the counter, and collected all of Alex’s hair against her back. She brushed it gently, starting near the bottom and working her way up. Alex’s hair was reaching her mid-back now, and she was going to have to get it cut soon. She hadn’t had super long hair since high school. When Sara was done, she set the brush back on the counter and Alex turned around. She whispered her thanks in a kiss beneath Sara’s eye, picking her up again so she could walk back into the bedroom.

She laid Sara out on the bed, pulling on one of her Calvin Klein bra and underwear sets before crawling atop Sara, bracing her arms on either side of her head. Sara was smiling up at her, fingers lightly tracing along Alex’s sides. Alex’s eyes focused on the velvet wrapped around Sara’s throat, stark but insubstantial against the pale skin there. She ducked her head and kissed along the underside of Sara’s jaw, making her huff out a surprised breath.

She kissed along the line of the choker, following down to Sara’s shoulder and sucking a mark where it could be hidden. “Do you want another one?” Alex asked suddenly, low and breathy. “Something heavier, maybe? One that you can’t wear in public? Another one that you can?” Alex tapped a finger against her choker, and Sara groaned, and Alex couldn’t tell if she was comprehending or not. She pressed a knee over Sara’s underwear, making Sara jerk, and said, “Hey. Answer my question.”

“What was it?” Sara asked, sounding distracted. Alex snickered.

“I asked if you wanted another. Collar. Choker,” Alex said. “One that’s more substantial, maybe. I know what it does for you.”

“Sure,” Sara said, blinking slowly. “But I swear to god, if you get up right now, I’ll kill you.” Alex laughed this time, claiming Sara’s mouth.

 

Fifty minutes later, Sara was a little blissed out past coherency and Alex was getting dressed, in a NASA shirt and distressed jeans. She looked back over to Sara, who let her head loll in Alex’s direction, eyes half closed. Alex could see goosebumps lingering on her skin from even across the room. “Are you gonna get dressed?” Alex asked, swiping her hair into a ponytail.

Sara groaned in response. Alex figured she wasn’t going to get dressed herself, so she grabbed a bralette, fresh panties, a sweater, and the tightest shorts Sara owned out of Sara’s dresser. She dropped them on the bed beside Sara, helping her wiggle her way into her undergarments. Sara whined pitifully when Alex helped her into her underwear, and then into her shorts. The underwear were soft and thin, and the shorts were tight and made of rough denim. Sara only protested a little bit when Alex buttoned the shorts. She wiggled her hips, trying to get comfortable, but she was still sensitive and every little touch made her spasm.

Alex laughed sympathetically at the pouty face Sara sent her when her head popped through her sweater. She patted the seam of Sara’s shorts, pretending to be comforting, but just making Sara twitch and grab Alex’s wrist pleadingly. “You’re so mean,” she complained.

“You’re the one who wasn’t getting dressed on her own,” Alex defended, pulling Sara up into a sitting position by her arm. She ran her fingers through Sara’s hair until it was some semblance of neat, cupping Sara’s face and kissing her nose. “Was it too much?” she asked, because she knew it hadn’t been.

“You’re an asshole,” Sara said, because she had loved it. Alex’s laugh was a joyful thing, and she pulled Sara up, against her body, and kissed her. She grabbed Sara’s hand and led the way out of their room and down the stairs. James wasn’t in the house for once, a detail that Sara commented on and Alex snorted at. They pulled on their shoes and Sara rejected Alex’s attempts to put a coat on her. Alex grabbed her keys, and in the garage they climbed into the Wrangler.

Alex backed out quickly and suddenly, but that was how Alex drove and Sara was used to it. A remnant of her street racing days; but now she had Sara to protect, so she tried to dial it down as much as possible. Sara rolled down the window and let her hair whip around her face. They didn’t talk, and Alex kept her right hand on the gearshift. That was the only disappointing part of the Wrangler — it had a manual transition, which meant she couldn’t touch Sara while she drove. The engine revved as Alex turned a corner, and they pulled into the parking lot of a little store with a lot of windows and a lot of expensive looking things inside.

“A jewelry store?” Sara asked. “I thought we were going to get me a heavier collar?” She unbuckled after Alex did, and they stepped out of the car at the same time. Slamming the door, Sara walked around to Alex, hooking a finger in one of her belt loops so she would stay close.

“We are,” Alex confirmed, “going to. But I think you should have something a little nicer, too; that you can wear outside of the bedroom and no one will bat an eye.” She slipped a hand onto the nape of Sara’s neck, over the clasp of the velvet choker, and pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead. “Now c’mon; I want to buy you expensive things.”

Sara blushed; she liked having money spent on her, but it always made her a little uncomfortable when Alex did it in public. Even though there was no one around. Alex pushed open the glass door with a little jingle, and walked over to the necklaces like she knew exactly where she was going. Which she did; this was where she bought all her nice jewelry.

The shop owner came up and greeted Alex by name, and Sara hid behind her a little bit. Alex balanced on one leg and rubbed the back of Sara’s calf with the top of her foot comfortingly. “What are we looking for today?” the shop owner asked, a short, vaguely Asian looking man with glasses and a kind smile.

“My parents are having another gala in a month, and Sara here needs a new necklace,” Alex answered easily. She motioned to the throat-hugging necklaces, the ones made of diamonds. “I’m looking more in this range, in terms of style.”

“Very nice choice,” the man said. “From behind your shoulder, I can see she is already wearing something like that. It frames her face very nicely.” Sara blushed and muttered something Alex didn’t hear but sounded like Alex’s name.

Alex bought three diamond chokers, for an amount that Sara claimed would pay for her tuition for a year. One had a structured circular shape, one had little flowers made of diamonds, and one was just a solid row of diamonds. Alex could tell Sara was entranced as they watched the shop owner put the chokers in a box, nicely wrapped in pink tissue paper.

Alex took the bag and led the way out of the shop, smiling as Sara shuffled behind her. She dropped the bag carelessly in the back seat, and made sure Sara buckled her seatbelt before they left. They pulled out and stayed on the main road, so Alex couldn’t go to exceedingly fast because of the traffic. The next shop was almost halfway across town, so Sara put her feet on the dash and her hand over Alex’s on the gearshift.

Alex parked neatly in the next parking lot. The store was called  _ Patricia’s _ , and they eloquently called themselves an  _ adult toy shop _ . Sara snickered every time it came up and Alex laughed at her momentary immaturity. The windows were blacked out, and the door was silent when you opened it. Music was playing over the speakers, something low and primal. Alex could tell Sara was uncomfortable here, so Alex wrapped a hand around her hips. Sara was barely old enough to come in here and Alex was comfortable everywhere.

The collars were against the back wall of the shop, a variety of colors and styles displayed. Sara was blushing, unable to stop. Alex perused the collars, running her fingers along a few and asking Sara her opinion. In the end, Sara was too embarrassed to pick one, so Alex chose for her. She picked one thick white one, made of supple leather and a simple buckle decorating it, and it was thick enough that it would cover most of Sara’s neck.

The second one was made of buttery black leather, thin, with a metal plate with a d-ring attached. The buckle in the back had a small lock dangling from it, and it came with a key. The inside was lined with deep purple suede. Alex bought a chain leash with it, with a leather handle, though she didn’t really expect to use it. It came at a discount with the collar, and Sara blushed even harder when Alex suggested it, so Alex went ahead and bought it.

They paid and Sara hid behind Alex again. It was adorable how bashful she was. Alex swiped her card and took the bag from the bored-looking clerk there, digging her fingers into Sara’s hipbone as they walked out of the store. Alex put that bag in the back with the other, and they were on their way home.

It took twenty minutes, and Sara was fidgety and restless the whole time. Alex wanted to place a calming hand on her thigh, but settled for trapping Sara’s hand under her’s on the gearshift. Sara was thrumming with anticipation, eyes flicking back and forth. She nearly ran into the house when Alex parked in the garage, letting Alex grab the bags. She slipped her shoes off in the entryway like she was supposed to, but waited for Alex before heading up the stairs.

Sara sat on the bed eagerly, but Alex dropped the bags on the ottoman to put away later and sat beside Sara, leaning back with her hands behind her head. Sara hummed questioningly, but Alex just patted her chest with a hand, indicating that Sara should lie down beside her. Sara complied, pillowing her head on Alex’s shoulder and laying and arm across her waist. “Don’t I get to wear one now?” Sara asked, pouting.

“Nope,” Alex said, popping the  _ p _ . “I’d totally jump you if we did, and you definitely cannot handle any more today without collapsing.” Sara snorted, because she knew it was true, and closed her eyes, nuzzling into Alex shoulder.

They were quiet for a while, and Alex thought Sara had fallen asleep. She herself was dozing, only vaguely lucid. One of Sara’s fingers was tracing along Alex’s adonis line, stopping and starting in the way of someone who wasn’t very awake anymore. The clock on the wall was ticking quietly above their heads, comforting in its familiarity. After a time, when Alex was sure Sara was awake and she could tell Sara’s mind was running, she asked, “What’cha thinkin’ about?”

Sara hummed, seemingly surprised that Alex had spoken. She sighed through her nose before she answered, throwing a leg of Alex’s. “Us,” she said. “The timeline of our relationship. How it seemed to speed up exponentially after my eighteenth birthday. Why. How much I love you,” she ended with a kiss to Alex’s collarbone, eyes still closed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked. There wasn’t exactly anything to talk about, because they had talked about it all before, but sometimes Sara needed the comfort. Alex and James encouraged introspection, and in the two years Sara had hung out with them, it had started to rub off on her. “Overanalyze anything?”

“I’m just thinkin’ about what my friends would say, if and when I tell them.” Alex lowered an arm, cradling Sara against her side. “Hayden would probably try to convince me you’re emotionally abusing me or something. She’s overprotective that way, and you’re so much older than me; it would make her suspicious.”

“You don’t think I’m emotionally abusing you, do you?” Alex asked.

Sara shook her head. “I know you’re not. But Hayden had a bad experience with an older significant other, once, so she’s suspicious of everyone more than three years older than her. I mean, you wouldn’t do anything more than kiss me until I was eighteen — you were respectful of my boundaries and everything, and you’re an amazing person who’s really good at talking about things.”

Alex snickered at that, because it was a quality that she had gotten from years of James wheedling away at her until she learned to talk about her feelings. She had grown up in a rich congressional family; they didn’t really talk about their feelings. “I’m glad you’re satisfied with our relationship,” she said, kissing Sara’s hairline.

“I’d be even more satisfied with our relationship if you would cuddle me into not thinking anymore,” Sara said invitingly. Alex smiled, grabbing Sara under the arms and shoving her up the bed with her considerable strength so Sara’s head was on the pillows. She untucked Sara’s sweater from her immodestly tight shorts, kissing her stomach and undoing the five buttons that held her shorts together. She tugged them down Sara’s legs, kissing her pelvic bone through her lacy panties.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Sara muttered, kicking her shorts off the bed and putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder to stop her. “No more, please. You wore me out.” Alex kissed Sara’s lower stomach one more time, proud of herself. She wiggled out of her jeans and tossed them on the floor before crawling up Sara’s body.

Alex settled atop Sara, arms around her head and legs encasing Sara’s lower half. She pulled the covers up over them, still kicked to the bottom of the bed from earlier that day. Sara was completely encased in Alex’s warmth, brain quiet. She fell asleep after only a few minutes, breathing evening out. Alex fell asleep after her, content in the fact that Sara was safe.


End file.
